The Mark of Draco
by titch95
Summary: COMPLETED! How will Ginny and Harry cope when Draco interfers, and when a nieve Gabrielle Delacour tried to help she also ends up fighting with feelings of love but also in fear of her life. Will jealousy win over love? Rated T for torture to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 The Mark

**Chapter 1 - The Mark**

"Fine just leave Ginny, see if I care!" shouted Harry angrily why was she being so secretive?

"I can't believe you Harry..." screamed Ginny, the look on her face identical to Mrs Weasley's, which struck the fear of god into him.

"Just go Ginny..." sighed Harry

"Fine I will but, no..." she stormed out of their quaint cottage into the pouring rain no idea where she was going to go until she got to the main road and realised it was 3am the only place that was open was The Leaky Cauldron.

With a small pop she apparated into an alley around the corner then walked up to the blackened sign, that was dripping with water and walked through the heavy wood door with a creak. She walked over to an empty table by the fire, her face still streaming with tears as she sat down. She got lost in her thoughts, why wouldn't he just listen to her, it was so important but how would he react now, he's so stubborn after a fight, they've been bickering non-stop recently. It would be impossible to talk to him now but what if...she forgot what she was thinking as the door creaked and a tall man with white blonde hair walked in took off his coat and walked towards her.

Draco, the last person she wanted to talk to right now, she looked at the table hoping he would get the hint and go somewhere else but a squeak of the chair opposite told her he hadn't.

"Hello Ginny, argument with your husband." He seemed far to happy and how did he know.

" Maybe, what's it to you?" She snapped giving him cold look

"No need to be so mean Ginny, I'll get you a drink." He smirked and walked to the bar. Ginny considered walking off, but he was back before she could and handed her a butterbeer. He took a sip of fire whisky and looked at her strangely not blinking. A wave of warmth washed over her and all of her problems went away. She took a sip of butterbeer and started spilling all her secrets and thoughts to Draco without a second thought. "I need to tell him but he won't listen, I need someone to talk to Draco. I'm...I'm so lonely."

Her eyed prickled with tears and she sobbed into Draco's open arms. Unaware that what she was doing was wrong. She looked up as Draco whispered into her ear "It's ok you can talk to me, I'm here for you, there's no need to be lonely anymore." She took another sip of butterbeer and a fresh wash of bliss washed over her. She sobbed into his arms, he moved next to her and he embraced her in his arms she looked up with her face on his chest, and before she could do anything his soft lips were on hers, she carried on crying while they kissed making his face wet with tears, they pulled away and he stroked her face.

A burning sensation hit her cheek and she cried more into his arms it felt like her face had been burnt with a hot poker, then he suddenly stood up making her fall onto the seat, he smirked and walked off before he got to the door he looked back and sniggered "Bye Ginny, look in the mirror before you go back to your husband." The door swung shut with a creak, she felt all the warmth leave her as she sat there stunned into silence, everything she just did came back to her and her conscience wreaked with shame. How could she ever cheat on Harry? No matter what he did he was her husband, the love of her life. The pain in her cheek came back and she ran out the pub leaving a half full butterbeer on her table, she ran into the alley way and contemplated where to go? Hermionie's, The Burrow, Home or the flat? She decided Hermionie wouldn't understand and nor would her family. So she apparated into Hogg Street where the little 1 bed flat with dark dingy windows stood.

She opened the door and collapsed on the sofa falling asleep instantly she had a strange dream about being in a house fire and woke up with a start with her cheek burning. Terrified she went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror , she screamed so loud. Her cheek was burning red with a engraving of a snake. She immediately tried a scouring charm and various other spells with no success. She shouted with frustration, a flashback of Draco stroking her face came back to her. She looked in the mirror again and her face was red raw, in the corner of the mirror stood a figure with grey eyes.

Draco.


	2. Chapter 2 My Little Trophy

**Chapter 2 - My Little Trophy**

"Dr...Draco! Get this thing of my face and get out now!" Exclaimed Ginny angrily, her eyes looked terrified.

"Oh, I don't think so, that's no fun." He walked over to her and tried to grab her, she moved out the way knocking shampoo all over the floor, she ran into the bedroom terrified of what was going to happen. She chucked anything she could find at him and started yelling curses but he reached for her and pushed her against the wall with such force the bedroom mirror cracked an blood streamed out of the gash in her head, she yelped in pain.

"Tut Tut, now look what you've done!"

She managed to get free and ran to the door but he locked it with his wand and she held up her wand and cast pertricus totalus, he went rigid and fell to the floor, she stepped over him to the window and tried to climb out, she felt Draco's hand secure itself around her ankle it yanked and she fell to the floor he got up and held her down despite all her efforts to get free, his hands were on her shoulders he had so much strength that it felt like she was being crushed by a 10 ton bull.

"Draco please." she stammered tears flowing like a waterfall down her face "Just get off me." He stroked his hand up her neck and touched the mark on her cheek

"What are you going to do scream? I think its a good addition by the way, it won't come off with the normal charms by the way. It's the Malfoy Mark." Looking at her cheek he pushed her down one more time then let go making sure he held her wrist. She tried to pull away and curse him but it was no use he just gripped harder.

"Please," she begged "Let me go I'll do anything ."

"No you won't, anyway I have got the perfect place for you, where even Harry won't get you." He looked so confident it scared Ginny, still pulling away from him.

"What are you going to do to me? Harry will find me, please Draco why are you doing this to me?" She hoped she was right and Harry would get her but how would he know where?

"No he won't and your my little trophy," He sniggered and flicked his wand around her wrists and thick ropes wrapped tightly around them, he gripped the end as she tried to escape him, tears still flowing. He held her wrist and with a pop they disapparated.

They arrived outside Malfoy Manor with the orange sun casting a light glow on their surroundings. He dragged her past the thick doors and into the hall, he roughly pushed her down the stairs and into a large stone cellar, it was pitch black except the light from the entrance. She screamed as he let her wrists go and she fell onto the hard, stone floor he smirked, an old, holey blanket lay on the dirty floor and he threw it near her, her wrists were pulled up as he tied the rope to a stone pillar in the middle of the room, she tried to wiggle out but soon gave up. He kicked her in the ribs then turned his back and walked away.

"Draco let me out you bloody coward." He stormed back in his face red with anger and his wand gripped tightly in his hand, he pointed it at her face forcing her to the ground.

"What did you call me huh, I can make your life a living hell! CRUCIO," An ear piercing scream left her mouth , pain was shooting through her body, the worst pain she's ever felt, then it faded away and she stopped screaming, she turned onto her side.

"Please let me go, help me Draco please," She muttered between her sobs. The door slammed shut and she was plunged into darkness she sobbed into the blanket uncontrollably and felt a wet patch forming where her head was bleeding.

Her eyes started to close but she remembered where she was and opened them terrified of what was going to happen, she had to stay awake and think of how to escape, she became drowsy and weak soon. Her ribs ached from where he kicked her and her head was throbbing with pain, she was thinking about everything, how much she missed Harry and was still wondering why he wasn't listening to her she started to fall into unconsciousness as the blood left her head.


	3. Chapter 3 Punishment

**Chapter 3 - Punishment**

'Maybe it was a dream? Maybe she was just lying in her bed with Harry, and this was all a bad dream.' As she slowly opened her eyes hoping to find herself at home, all her hope diminished and the pain in her cheek, head and ribs came rushing back. She wanted to be back with Harry, she wanted to tell him the news but instead she was stuck in Draco's cellar. Suddenly, a stark light flooded the room. A shadow spread across the floor as Draco entered, she struggled to get free shaking her wrists trying to get to her wand but it was pointless.

"Going somewhere?" smirked Draco, Ginny spat at his feet in disgust Draco simply smiled at her and wiped his shoe as he said "I think you'll need a punishment for that you need to learn some respect."

"No please, I'm sorry Draco..." she cried. He got her wand out of her pocket and chucked it to the other end of the room, he lent down, grasped her neck and pushed it to the floor she felt his fingers dig in as she gasped for air, why was this happening to her? She thought. She lifted her weak legs and started kicking him in desperation trying to get him off. "Draco, I...I can't breathe, your hurting me please.

He put his head to her ear and said happily "You should know by now that plea's wont help and hurting me just means more punishment." He let go of her neck and she tried to sit up still crying and her head was bleeding profusely. He sat behind her and started bandaging her head "Well, you'll be no use dead will you, my parents will be back soon and they'll be so happy I've got you here. I can be hurting you and breaking Harry's heart perfect huh?"

Her head felt better but she just wanted to be with Harry, she lay down and between sobs she stammered "Please Draco, don't hurt Harry."

He smirked and left the room she heard a door open and Draco say "Oh, hello mother I've got a surprise for you." Ginny struggled to sit up and looked at the floor as Lucius and Narcissa entered the cellar. The whole family laughed except Narcissa who smiled weakly.

"Why's she here Draco?" Not looking as happy as the others.

"Well, with a little of my help she had a fight with her husband, and she needs to be taught a lesson."

"But in her condition?" Of course she knew, Ginny thought, she was there when she did the test!

"It's only a cut mother calm down. Unless..." He walked over and knelt down by Ginny he smirked "Have you been up to something Ginny? Are you pregnant?

She turned away from him, wondering what to do then turned back and mumbled "Harry doesn't know, please Draco don't hurt it?, Narcissa you're a mother help me I don't want it hurt please I'm begging you."

Narcissa and Lucius left the room without a word, Draco smirked "More leverage if I punish you, it could hurt the baby so you better be good." He left the room laughing and slammed the door shut. Ginny stroked her stomach it didn't feel real until now, the life of her baby was at stake as well. She started comforting it "It's going to be alright, no one's going to hurt you." She lay in a ball and sobbed until she had no tears left.

Light flooded the room and a petite figure entered without a word kneeled down and handed her some bread and water, "This baby is innocent, it shouldn't be harmed, I don't care about you, but a baby I do care about. I'll talk to Draco." She was calm but weak, she stood up and left the room.

Ginny sat up awe struck at what had just happened she was thankful that she had some food and water but who would have thought Narcissa would be the one to give it to her? She ate the bread and sipped the water, half an hour later Narcissa came back in and picked up the cup.

"Draco doesn't care about it, he says if your good you won't be hurt, Sorry Ginny." She sighed and left again. Ginny quietly prayed to herself "Please find me Harry, I need you, this baby needs you. A thought crossed her mind, how did Draco help us fight? And why did she suddenly spill all her secrets? He did it, he put something in her drink, it's his fault. She shook her wrists and started shouting "Help! Please anyone ple...pl...p" He voice trailed off as she lay down tears pouring onto the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 Have you seen her?

**Chapter 4 - Have you seen her?**

It had been a week since the fight and Ginny hadn't returned. Harry was starting to worry, she only ever stayed away for 2 days at the most. He looked to her side of the bed and a tear prickled his eye, he shook it off and went downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and looked around while thinking, he took in everything the colour and tiles she chose, he realised how much he relies on her. 'Why did we fight?' he thought this was what he didn't understand the most she was trying to tell him something but whenever she got close he snapped without reason, no wonder she left. He had to find her and explain; what if she was hurt, he had a feeling he was right in the pit of his stomach but ignored it and apparated to the burrow.

When he arrived Mrs Weasley came in and gave him a huge hug as always and before she could offer him food, he asked. "Mrs Weasley, have you seen Ginny? We had a fight and I haven't seen her since."

"No, sorry love, how long ago was this fight?" a look of concern in her eyes

"A week," he mumbled looking at the floor

"Oh dear, why didn't you come sooner, never mind we need to find her. Have you tried Hermionie?"

"No, not yet, I'll got there next. If you see her tell her I want to talk ok?" the fact Mrs Weasley hadn't seen him scared him, they were so close, Ginny always went to her with her problems.

"Yes of course bye Harry." she looked worried as he disapparated.

He apparated outside Ron and Hermionie's home and immediately went in without knocking. "Hey it's Harry!" He said loudly.

"Oh, Hi we're in the kitchen come on through." he walked through the lounge to the kitchen where Hermionie was doing dishes while Ron was having breakfast. Big surprise there. "Where's Ginny?"

"That's why I came over, we had a fight last week and I haven't seen her since." He looked at Ron as he dropped his toast and looked at Harry with anger in his eyes.

"What? Well she hasn't been here, you better find her Harry." He said angrily, he and Hermionie agreed to help. "What about the flat?" Ron suggested "we should go there now." he grabbed their wrists and apparated them outside the dingy flat.

As they went inside Harry gasped at the sight, Ron held Hermionie close to him. "Ginny?" they shouted in unison "are you here?" there was no answer. The floor was covered in all sorts of items and the sofa had an indent in, Ginny had been here, they went through to the bathroom, closely followed by Ron and Hermionie, the floor was slippery and a shampoo bottle lay on the floor spilling everywhere. It looked like a struggle had taken place, they all thought it but wouldn't say it. The three of them went into the bedroom. This was the worst room yet, his heart beated hard in his mouth, the floor was covered in a shattered mirror and there was a line of blood on the floor leading to a puddle. Harry bent over and picked up a long ginger hair, he gasped and tears started to flow, at the horrible thought, Ginny had been hurt and it was his fault. Ron looked like he was about o punch Harry but, Hermionie gave him an it's-not-his-fault look and he calmed down.

Hermionie left the room and cast a spell on the door which revealed that Ginny hadn't come in until 4.34 am, Harry was confused she left at 3am where was she for an hour and a half? Ron must have had the same thought and suggested The Leaky Cauldron.

When they got there, they went through the door and straight to the bar to ask Tom, if he'd seen her. He explained everything; "Well, she came in sobbing and sat in the corner, Draco Malfoy then came in and bought her a drink, she was extremely hostile at first but suddenly calmed down and started talking freely with a strange look in her eyes." Harry nodded to tell him to continue, "well, she hugged him and sobbed for a good ten minutes, and then...and then he kissed her and stroked her cheek, there was no guilt in her eyes but as soon as he touched her cheek she cried even more on him, he stood up and left."

"Well, what did Ginny do?" asked Ron nervously.

"I'm getting there, she got up and stormed out, when she got close I saw a scar on her cheek. She looked horrified and was crying more than before and disappeared. I hope that helps you?" He then left to tend to another customer leaving Harry stunned to say the least, what had Draco done to her cheek? Why was there a scar? Why had he kissed her? Harry wasn't angry at Ginny it didn't seem right, she wouldn't cheat on him especially with Malfoy she hated Malfoy. He had to find Draco if her had any hope of finding Ginny.

"You two go to the burrow, I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Draco." He hadn't a clue what he was going to do when he got there.

"Ok, good luck Harry." Hermionie had tears in her eyes as she muttered this, and Harry disapparated.


	5. Chapter 5 Blood and Thud

**Chapter 5 - Blood and Thud**

She'd been stuck in this cellar for a week know, and she was getting less hopeful and very weak, Narcissa came in with food most days emphasising the fact she didn't give a damn about Ginny only the baby and would leave. Draco came in only when Ginny, was struggling noisily to get free or shouting for help just to punish her, he hadn't done the cruciatus curse since the first day and tended to use brute force to punish. She had bruises on her head and legs where he had hit her but nothing worse and finally her head wound was clearing up a bit.

She heard Draco come into the cellar, he came over and he reeked of alcohol, she turned her head away "I didn't do anything, I wasn't being noisy why are you here?" it was quiet and croaky but he heard her.

"Because I want to be, can't I visit my little trophy huh?" He slurred, Ginny kept her head turned away and stayed lying down. The door bell rang and he left, telling her to be quiet. Maybe this was her chance, maybe the person at the door would hear her and rescue her maybe, just maybe she could get out of here.

She gathered up all the energy she could and shouted croakily "Help me please, please anyone help." She listened hopefully but no-one answered so she lay in a ball holding her stomach and cried.

"Well hello Potter, how are you?" Ginny heard Draco say, then her heart skipped a beat as a familiar voice answered.

"Malfoy, where's my wife? If you've hurt her!" It was Harry, he sounded so angry and she heard spells being shot, and saw flashed of light under the crack of the door.

Thud.

Someone had hit the floor, please let it be Malfoy, please let it be Malfoy, her question was answered when the cellar door opened, she turned her head and saw him, the man who had dominated her dreams and prayers over the last week. Harry. She smiled weakly has he ran up to her and held her in his arms as she cried, and muttered "Harry, I'm pregnant" His eyes opened with shock and he gave her a is-it-ok look "I think it's ok but I'm so weak Harry please get me out I can't lose it."

"I'll get you out don't worry, it's going to be ok" He comforted, he looked at his weak wife, she was bruised and had black bags under her eyes, her head was bandaged and her lips weren't soft but hard and cracked. The door creaked again and three people entered, Harry protectively shielded Ginny, and held up his wand. Draco, Lucius and Narcissa had come for a fight and they were going to get one, no-one hurts Ginny.

"Ginny what did I say, huh? Be quiet, you know what happens when you disobey me!" he looked angrily at her and came storming over.

"No, please Draco..." she screamed as unbearable pain shot through her body, she was thinking of the baby and was so scared it was hurt, the pain stopped but she was too weak to open her eyes. She just lay there and fell into unconsciousness.

Harry stood up and cast Cruciatus on Draco he fell to the floor and writhed in pain, Narcissa looked livid with him and they were soon in a three on one duel, Narcissa ran out after a while supporting a bleeding arm and Lucius soon after. A one on one duel with Malfoy, Harry didn't have to think, this was the man that had captured his pregnant wife and beaten her, he shot spells at him and after about half an hour Draco fell to the floor. Harry wasn't sure if Draco was dead but her ran over to Ginny, picked up her wand and carried her to the top of the stairs, she hadn't woken up and her head was lolling about in his arms. He knew once he got to the top of the stairs they could apparate and he did, hoping Ginny would survive.

Gasps met him as he entered the warm burrow carrying Ginny in his arms, Mrs Weasley looked like she was going to faint, and Hermionie burst into tears being comforted by Ron, George looked terrified and Mr Weasley was comforting him. "Is she dead?" George stuttered. Harry lay her down on the sofa and stroked her forehead.

"No, but she's close." He answered. Her eyes opened and she smiled at him, Harry embraced her in his arms tears of happiness flowing down their faces onto the brown sofa and whispered " We're going to have a baby Ginny, you have to be alright!"


	6. Chapter 6  St Mungo's

Chapter 6 

Mrs Weasley let go of George and sat by Ginny "Darling, are you OK? What happened?" She turned to Harry after Ginny didn't reply, "Harry, we need to get her to St. Mungo's now, tell me what happened?" Harry explained everything all about what Tom said, how he found Ginny and what Draco had been doing to her. He took a deep breath and said;

"Mrs Weasley, Ginny is pregnant," Mrs Weasley's eyes opened in shock "I didn't know honestly, she only told me a few minutes ago." Harry looked at an awe struck Mrs Weasley, who smiled

"That's brilliant but she is ill Harry. We need to go now!" She, George, Ron and Hermionie followed Harry, who was carrying Ginny in his arms, outside then apparated.

They arrived just outside the entrance and went inside, Harry looked around the waiting room. A healer was leading a man who's face was slowly growing rocks on it to the spell damage department. They carried Ginny to reception and explained how she is pregnant and has been tortured for a week, the healer plucked a bed out of thin air and Harry placed Ginny on it. She was wheeled off to the trauma department and soon surrounded by healer's giving her potions.

After a week in St. Mungo's the healers didn't have a clue why Ginny was so weak. They had examined the mark on her face and done various complex charms and given her various potions but it hadn't changed. Ginny had muttered something about it after the head healer asked her, saying it was the Malfoy Mark and then went back to sleep. Ginny got stronger for a bit and was now able to talk normally but she wasn't fully recovered. Healer's decided to send Ginny home, but monitor her and the baby's progress over the next 6 months.

Every month the healer's would come to check on her and the result would be the same, that they were both getting weaker. In Ginny's 8th month on pregnancy, her bump was huge but she hardly moved from the bed, the healer's had decided that Ginny needed to be induced so that the baby could survive without being drained of energy by the weak Ginny.

"Mrs Potter to be induced today." Harry said to the receptionist, wheeling Ginny in the wheel chair, who was looking pale, thin and still had the mark on her cheek.

"Right this way please." The healer said leading the way to a small room with a bed, chair and a cabinet full of objects that harry guessed were used for delivery's. "This is where you will be induced Mrs Potter, don't be scared we will help you and make sure everything is OK." Ginny nodded and holding her stomach lay down on the bed. "We will be with you shortly, make yourself at home."

"Harry what if it isn't OK, what if I am to weak and I can't do it. What if I..." Harry stopped her

"Don't say that you will be fine and so will the baby, just keep positive Ginny, have you thought of any names?" Harry asked

"Well, say if it's not good but I think we should honour your parents. They mean so much to you and we need another James or Lily Potter. What do you think?"

"I think it's amazing, but what about Sirius? Maybe we could have that as his middle name, or if it's a girl Molly?"

"Sirius is good, but not Molly. What about Luna? She helped a lot with everything recently and she made me her baby's godmother so James Sirius or Lily Luna!" Harry gave her a big hug and stopped when the healer came in with a vile of purple potion.

"Are you ready Mrs Potter?" The healer gave Ginny the potion and after a good few hours the baby had arrived. Ginny had gone unconscious straight after but, the healer's said this is normal in someone who is so weak. "You have a little boy. Congratulations!" Harry picked up James Sirius Potter. His first son and looked at his weak wife, this was not how he imagined it at all. Ginny had still not become conscious and the healer's were worried so they used a renervate spell to wake her up, Ginny turned her head to Harry,

Is it OK? Harry will it be alright?" Harry nodded

"James Sirius Potter meet your mummy!" Ginny smiled and took James from Harry, she rocked him in her arms and started talking to him.

"James Sirius Potter, you are perfect. My perfect little boy, you are so loved , we will always be there for you. We will keep you safe, just like your Granddad kept your daddy safe. I love you baby." She hugged him close and Harry hugged them both tears falling down both their eyes.

When Ginny had been in hospital for about a week before the Healer's had decided that there was nothing they could do about the mark, but other than that she as OK. The midwife healer would keep checking on her and the baby and they would continue trying to figure out what the mark was. SO she was allowed home.

Harry pushed Ginny and James in the wheelchair out of the hospital and then apparated to the burrow. He opened the door and pushed Ginny and James inside, "SURPRISE!" everyone shouted and there was a big enchanted banner that changed from Congratulations Ginny and Harry to Welcome James! Everyone, Hermionie, Ron, Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy and George had came over to them and were cooing at baby James who was soon handed to Hermionie, "Ron I want one!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

Ginny wheeled herself over to the sofa and Mrs Weasley sat next to her, "How are you feeling darling?" She asked

"Not too good, I scared that I won't get better and I can't look after James,"She said tears cascading down her face,

"Listen up, you're a Weasley and you will look after James, you will get better. So don't worry darling OK?" Mrs Weasley gave her a hug and walked off.

**Sorry it is a short chapter, the next is a lot longer! Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7  Letters

Chapter 7

**I have added in another canon character Gabrielle Delacour, this is a bit later on a few months and Gabrielle is visiting with Fleur who has been called away with Bill for a bit. The focus is mainly on Gabrielle and George for a bit, but Ginny is still a main part in it.**

The gleaming sun would have cast a happy glow over the garden of the burrow but, the whole house seemed so cold and unwelcoming. Of course they had reason, Ginny was very ill after the birth of their first son. No-one would tell her why she was so ill and quiet, they quickly changed the subject although Gabrielle Delacour had heard the name Draco Malfoy mentioned a couple of times around the house. She got up from the bench and went inside to have dinner with the Weasley's and the Potters. "Gabby, come and sit by me." Gabrielle turned around shocked, she always sat on the end and it seemed like she was invisible because everyone seemed to ignore her. George Weasley was smiling sweetly at her and patting the seat next to him, Ron his brother rolled his eyes and George responded by punching him on the arm. Gabrielle laughed and went to sit by him. "Hi Gabby, I haven't seem you all day?" He asked inquisitively.

"Oh, I've just been outside mostly, I don't really on what's going on with Ginny, so I can't really join in with the conversations." She secretly hoped George would tell her but wasn't hopeful.

"Don't worry about her, she'll be fine. It's very complicated but all I am allowed to say is that Draco Malfoy will pay for this." He looked angry now which scared Gabrielle a little bit, he was so tall and powerful.

"Draco Malfoy? I've never heard of him? What did he do that was so ..." Mrs Weasley had heard what they were saying.

Mrs Weasley was a short and plump women who was very kind and was Ginny's mother, she had a habit of always called Gabrielle, dear, which annoyed her very much.

"He did a very bad thing Gabby dear, just leave it at that." Mrs Weasley turned away and Gabrielle looked down at the table and started to eat the hot stew that was in front of her. George poked her and smiled and continued get stuck into his stew.

The next week, Ginny was lying in bed and James was being looked after by Harry mostly. Ginny wasn't getting any better, she was very weak and had a very strange mark on her cheek which she was so upset about that all the mirrors were taken down. The mark was of a snake and seemed to be getting more pronounced as she was getting weaker; Gabrielle knew this had something to do with Draco Malfoy and Ginny's mysterious illness. The only way Gabrielle was going to find out was to contact this Draco boy that everyone is so angry at, he can't be that bad. Can he? As she as considering how to contact him, there was a knock on her bedroom door, "Come in!" She shouted, the door creaked open and George came in, he had a pair of jeans on and a chequered shirt which complimented his hair and made him look, if it was possible, more handsome.

"Hey Gabby, just came to see if you were alright. I know it must be hard with Fleur and Bill away at the moment and not anyone to talk to." He smiled, she went slightly giddy at his smile.

"I'm alright, I just feel like I'm invisible sometimes, I am the only one who doesn't have a clue why Ginny is sick, and everyone here thinks I am just a young, spoilt, brat." She didn't know why she was telling him but she knew he would listen.  
>"Hey, you're not invisible to me! There's no way your a spoilt brat, your so nice Gabby don't put yourself down! Look with Ginny, it's very complicated what happened to her is not to be taken lightly, we not telling you because we don't want you hurt as well. You are too young." At the last sentence Gabby ducked her head.<p>

"I'm not young, I'm 17, I have finished at Beaxbatons..." She was interrupted

"Not like that, it's just I don't want you hurt. I don't know what I would do without you Gabby." He then turned away. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that." He went to get up and Gabby held his arm.

"Look George, don't say sorry I..." They turned there heads as an ear piercing scream was coming from next door, they got up and ran to next door and saw Ginny writhing and screaming in agony.

"Ginny! Ginny! What's wrong, MUM, HARRY HELP!" George was trying to get her to talk to him but she was screaming so much, tears were pouring down her face and the mark on her cheek was burning red and looked like it was going to come out of her cheek. Heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs and Mrs Weasley and Harry rushed over to Ginny, who was still screaming but weaker, Ginny suddenly stopped and said oddly with her eyes half closed "Malfoy please stop it, let me out. Stop it hurting." She then opened her eyes and Mrs Weasley gave her a big hug.

"Malfoy is no-where near, no-one is going to hurt you darling. We'll sort this!" They both had tears in their eyes, Ginny turned to Harry.

"Harry, he is in my head, he won't let me get better. Stop him!" Ginny was embraced by Harry and he slowly rocked her in his arms. Everyone else left the room, George put his arm around Gabrielle who was in tears.

"Gabrielle this is why we can't tell you in case he does this to you, come here." George's long arms were around Gabrielle and her face only just reached his chest, George gave her a kiss on the top of her head and let go.

"Why don't we find Malfoy then, stop him somehow. Ginny is getting weaker George." Gabrielle looked hopefully at George, if Ginny was better then she could finally tell him how she felt.

"No, Gabby he is too dangerous. I don't know what is going through his head but he can't get you as well, OK?" He looked concerned but not angry at the suggestion. Gabrielle knew that she had to contact Malfoy and persuade him to let Ginny go, without George finding out. She nodded and went to her room where Felicity her owl was and started writing.

_Draco Malfoy,_

_I am Ginny's sister-in-law and I was wondering if you knew anything about why she is so hurt and ill? Everyone seems to think it is you but I don't understand. She is really weak and could you tell me what you know please?_

_Gabrielle Delacour_

She tied the letter to Felicity and sent her off, the door creaked and George came in again. "Who were you writing to Gabby." He couldn't find about this.

"Fleur, she was wondering how Ginny is so I was telling her about what just happened." She hoped he would believe her.

"OK, sorry it's just Malfoy can't find out so be careful yeah!" And he left the room. Gabby felt guilty but she needed to sort this out. He can't be that bad surely? The next day at breakfast her question was answered, Felicity came in with a letter tied to her foot. It read;

_Gabrielle,_

_I know a lot about this, too much to put in a letter, but it isn't my fault! If you could just meet me somewhere say the Leaky Cauldron at 10pm tonight, and I could tell you what is going on and I promise to find a way to help Ginny but I will need your help. For Ginny? Please?_

_Draco_

He sounded sympathetic, she was going to meet him, no thinking was necessary. He could help Ginny as well. Only problem is how to get out without anyone questioning her, Fleur. She could say she was going to get a few things for when she gets back.

"Gabby dear, who is that from?" Mrs Weasley asked. George looked suspicious opposite her.

"Oh just Fleur. She needs some things for when she gets back. So I said I would go out and get them later. If that's OK?" She had her fingers crossed and stuffed the letter in her pocket.

"Yeah, of course dear that's OK." Mrs Weasley and everyone else went off to check on Ginny but George stayed behind for a bit, questioning Gabrielle, but soon left.

At 9.50 Gabrielle said goodbye and apparated outside the Leaky Cauldron and there was only one man that fitted the 'horrible blonde hair' and 'creepy grey eyes' description that she had picked up on, so she went over to him; she was slightly worried about what had happened to Ginny would happen again but ignored it. "Hi you must be Draco. I'm Gabrielle," She shook his hand then they went inside. As they sat down, she realised the pub was empty and she was scared, she looked at the door and Malfoy grabbed her wrist tightly, and a twisted smile formed on his face.

"Well, Hi Gabrielle. It was me and I am slowly killing Ginny. You see I kidnapped her for a week until Harry rescued her and that mark on her cheek is how I am killing her I can control her pain through that and after a while she will be so weak well, you know."

Tears were beginning to flow down her face and she desperately asked. "Why have you got me, you can't do the same to me because... because..." They wouldn't be looking for her at all, they will think she had to go further because the shops were shut.

"Well, they won't care you are invisible to them. No-one will care about where you've gone, but I'm not going to do the same, that would be too easy, I have a plan for you."

**Lots of Reviews needed please :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Beaulour Cross

Chapter 8

"What plan? You don't even know me, why do you want to hurt me?" Gabrielle said quietly she was a lot weaker willed than Ginny and had already given up trying to escape his grasps.

"The Weasley's need punishing, Hermionie is too clever to fall for my traps and your the only other family friend with a, what do you call it, romantic interest." He smiled she didn't understand.

"What are you talking about I don't even have a boyfriend?" She had no idea how he could have known that she secretly fancied George but who else?

"Why George of course! You too are so close and he is a blood traitor, he deserves this. He was so worried about protecting you that he started to ignore you. Now enough talk, I'll be back later." He got up and left the pub leaving her stunned and terrified. She desperately tried to escape, she shook the door and banged on the windows, but no-one came. She slumped on the nearest chair, her leg shaking and got her wand out of her pocket, an envelope fell out her pocket which was slightly heavier than normal. The front read;

_Gabby, Fleur gave this to me, and said to only use it if you are in serious danger she also said something about the beaulour chant? No idea what she means though. George x _

Even though the envelope had been in her pocket unopened for about a week, Gabrielle had no desire to open it, she already knew what was in it and was determined to never use it. It was the beaulour cross, a charmed necklace which allowed part veela's to use the powers hidden deep within them. Gabrielle hated the fact she was part veela, to her it was like a dirty secret, it was never mentioned it to anyone. However, this was her only chance of escape, she could use it this one time as long as it got her to safety. She held the gold cross in her hand and started chanting the beaulour chant, she had learnt it at Beauxbatons with her sister quite a few years ago. Her skin started tingling and almost straight away she heard people banging at the doors, it had worked! She stepped closer to the door and the banging got louder and after a while a few hands broke through and a mass of men came running in babbling about one job or another, declaring there undying love for her. She ran through them and said the chant again, they simply looked dazed and walked off.

She was free. She sprinted into the alleyway next to the pub and just when she was about to apparate a streak of white blonde hair came past her, she stopped and saw Draco staring at her, his eyes were slits and he walked quickly over to her, she started walking backwards to get out the way but he shoved her against the wall and started shouting at her, calling her a common animal and saying that she should be killed, tears were forming in her eyes and he was holding her so tightly that she let the cross go. He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve, he stroked her forearm and an instant burning sensation hit her,it felt like being burnt alive, she thought the pain would never end. She screamed and screamed and fell to the floor, the pain died down and she opened her eyes to find Draco had gone. She stared at her arm and was stunned into silence, there was a burning red mark identical to the one on Ginny's face, what if she became as ill as Ginny? What would George do when he found out? A wave of pain hit her again and she started to close her eyes, just as she did so she could see a blurry figure run towards her.

"Gabby, wake up! Come on please?" A familiar voice sounded, she slowly opened her eyes and saw George staring down at her.; she could see the relief in his eyes. He put his arms around her and started hugging her. She felt so safe in his arms but, how could she tell him about Draco, what would he say? "What happened, I went looking for you at about 12 last night and you were lying on the floor? Was it Draco?" He looked like he genuinely cared about her but she was scared, he must have known. "Hey just tell me, whatever it is!"

"It was all my fault, I'm so sorry. I wrote to Draco." George looked stunned "I wanted to know what was going on I assumed he hadn't done anything that bad. So I arranged to meet up with him he said he could help Ginny. I'm so stupid."

"Well, how come you were in the alley?" George looked scared but not too angry.

"He tried to capture me but I got away, then he saw me and did something to my arm. I deserved it I shouldn't have been so stupid George. Please forgive me?" She was scared about losing him now.

"I'm not angry at you, it's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept you in the dark, let me see your arm." George put out his hand and Gabrielle reluctantly put her arm into it, his mouth gaped open with shock "What did he do? Are you OK? Wait, this is the same as Ginny's!" Gabrielle was terrified now, George looked scared and worried and every other emotion except happy.

Suddenly pain shot through her body, she could smell the leaky cauldrons fire and see Draco shouting at her and casting crucio, in the distance she could hear George but the pain was so overwhelming all she could do was scream it felt like she was in the leaky cauldron again;like Draco had caught her. She shouted at Draco to let her go and leave her alone but he wouldn't, after a while the pain stopped and she opened her screwed up eyes to see George staring at her in horror. "George he's going to kill me. Help me, please." George stared at her and gave her a reassuring look then a hug, and held her close until she was asleep. If this was what Ginny felt every time how would she cope, she was no where near as strong as Ginny.

When she was asleep, George went to check on Ginny, she had started screaming at the same time as Gabrielle. Mrs Weasley was next to her kneeling on the floor, George whispered to her to come outside. "Gabrielle has got the mark too, Draco promised to help Ginny if she met him and she did." Mrs Weasley sat down on the floor and shook her head.

"Why would she meet him, the poor girl. Has she had any pain yet?" Mrs Weasley's face was pale.

"Yes, she started screaming about 15 minutes ago it was horrible!" tears started prickling his eyes "she was so scared and in so much pain I can't stand it. I need to find Draco and figure this thing out before Ginny or Gabrielle die. Mrs Weasley nodded and went to bed, George went into Gabby's room and lay on the floor next to her she looked so peaceful he looked at her and realised just how much he loved her. He couldn't live without her; he wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go, to protect her from everything but he couldn't.

**Please Review much appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fleur's Return

Chapter 9

The next morning Gabrielle woke up to find George asleep on the floor, she smiled. She got out of bed and walked over to the door, she felt so weak already and she had only had the mark for a day she tiptoed into Ginny's room, Ginny was awake and she looked so white and skinny her face was gaunt and pale. Gabrielle was terrified that she was going to end up like Ginny was, unable to move even to look after her own baby. She went over to Ginny and sat by her, Ginny turned her head and smiled faintly. Gabrielle took and deep breath and said "Draco has got me too. I'm so sorry but I'm scared what's going to happen to me." Ginny looked appalled and if anything she went more white. Tears were pouring down both of their faces.

"How could you be so stupid, couldn't you figure out that he would do this to you!" Ginny looked angry, her words were quiet but she could hear the anger in them "Sorry Gabrielle, I'm not going to lie. It's horrible I can't help you, you should talk to Fleur she would want to know!" Gabrielle got up and stormed to the door.

"He said he could help you. I did it for you!" This was partly true, she did want Ginny to get better but she also wanted to tell George how she felt, so it was mostly for Ginny.

She ran into her room and collapsed on her bed balling her eyes out into her pillow, she must have woke George up because soon she was embraced in his arms again. She could feel his tears falling down onto her head, she'd never seen him cry before and it made her feel worse; petrified about what was going to happen to her.

"Gabby i'm going to find Draco, it's going to be OK, he's never going to hurt you again I promise." He gave her another squeeze.

"But, he's in my head he won't stop until we're dead. Please stop him George, I'm begging you!" her face was wet and her eyes puffy from all the crying as she muttered this.

"You are not going to die! I won't let you, I can't lose you Gabby. I...I...I love you."Gabrielle's face lit up.

"I love you too George, I always have." George sat her up and hugged her more romantically then before, he put his hands on her cheeks and gently pulled her towards him, she put her arms on his hips and they kissed, his soft lips were on hers and he started pulling her body towards his and they kneeled up. Then Gabrielle pulled away, "I can't, I love you so much but I'm too young. What if..." Gabrielle's eyes were sad.

"It's OK Gabrielle, we can take it slow. You need your rest, I love you Gabby so much." George smiled and lay her down.

"I love you George." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. George quietly got up and went downstairs to send Fleur a letter, he explained everything hoping that she wouldn't blame him or anything, he managed to catch an old but still hyperactive Pigwidgeon and tied the letter to his foot, it read;

_Fleur and Bill,_

_I am so sorry to tell you this but I thought you would want to know. Gabrielle was caught by Draco, she managed to escape but has the mark of her arm. She is already weak and in pain, I will solve this, I will find Draco but I thought you ought to know. Please come she is so scared and she needs her sister. _

_George_

He sent Pigwidgeon out the window and went into the dining room, Mrs Weasley, Harry and James, Mr Weasley Hermionie and Ron were chatting and laughing. George went in and coughed so that they would acknowledge him,

"Umm...everyone Draco has marked Gabrielle..." Before he could explain everyone was shouting except Mrs Weasley who already knew. There were lots of how's, who's and where's. "HEY! Firstly , she went to Draco because he promised to help Ginny, he captured her and she got away but not before he marked her on her arm, it is not her fault so don't be mad. She is absolutely terrified and weak already; she isn't as strong as Ginny so I need to solve this." George looked at everyone, they had gone silent and were staring at him with gaped mouths.

"_OK_, we have to find Draco." Harry said, "Ginny won't last much longer either..." He was cut off as Ron stormed upstairs.

"Stay here!" George ran up the 3 flights of stairs to find Ron storming into Gabrielle's room. "RON NO! IT'S NOT HER FAULT!" Ron was storming towards Gabrielle who was shaking on the bed, muttering apologies to Ron when George came in. Ron pulled up her sleeve and looked in horror.

"How could you be so stupid!" He was holding her arm tightly and she was shaking vigorously looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry I was just trying to help, sorry Ron." She had tears cascading down her face.

"RON! Let her go now!" George looked furious at Ron, "She was trying to help now let her go or I will curse you! Brother or not!" Ron let her go and walked out the room. Gabrielle was still crying and George went over to her and gave her a huge hug, "Don't listen to him, he is just upset."

"George, he's right I shouldn't have been so stupid!" George put his hands up to her face and wiped away her tears.

"I am going to talk to the rest of them, get some rest OK. I will sort this out, I love you Gabby." George gave her a kiss then walked out and downstairs.

"Ron, what the hell do you think you were doing? It isn't her fault!" George said sternly

"Sorry, I just haven't got any sleep between Ginny screaming and the new baby, I am just fed up of all of this why does it always happen to us?" Ron looked genuinely apologetic.

"I know, I am going to talk to Draco tonight. He will pay for what he's done to Ginny and Gabrielle." George looked around as Fleur and Bill walked in. Fleur had obviously been crying and immediately requested an explanation.

"Well where is she?" George pointed upstairs

"In my old room, she is OK, but she is weak already." Fleur ran upstairs closely followed by Bill and George. She walked into the room and gave her little sister a big hug.

"Oh Gabrielle are you OK? I am going to help, Mrs Weasley can look after Victoire." Gabrielle smiled at her.

"Thank you Fleur. Can I talk to George for a minute sorry." Fleur looked a bit confused but agreed, and left with Bill.

George sat on the bed, "George, what are we going to do? What will we tell them?" George nodded.

"We will tell them the truth but, after this whole thing is sorted, I promise we can be together properly. Come here." George opened his arms and hugged Gabrielle.

**Not a great chapter but please review :)**


	10. Chapter 10 The Library

Chapter 10

Harry knocked on Ginny's door and went in with James in his arms, "Darling it's going to be OK, George and I are going to find Draco and sort this! James needs his mum and I need you to get better. I can't live without you." Ginny looked anxious at this but took James from Harry and gave him a hug then handed him back.

"OK , but be careful he needs his dad as well! Please look after George if gets carried away who knows what will happen!" Ginny lay back down and Harry gave her a kiss and left. As he shut the door he saw George coming out of Gabrielle's room. George had his wand in his hand and nodded to Harry,

"How is she? Gabrielle is getting worse we need to leave now!" He then went over to James and gave him a little flower which James took and laughed as it turned into a toad. "Always be on your toes little one!"

"George, he's only 4 months he doesn't even know what toes are," They went downstairs together and handed James to Mrs Weasley, Fleur was already ready and gave Victoire a hug then they all apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Fleur had never seen the manor before and looked amazed at it's size, they walked up to the big iron gates and stared at the dark polished building ahead. They jumped a bit when the gates opened and they went in, the boys tried to put on a brave face and puffed their chest out, Fleur simply held her head high as they walked to the main entrance. George being the eldest wrapped on the door. "DRACO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" he shouted

"So much for subtle George!" Fleur said giving him an accusing look, George shrugged and took a step back as the door opened, Draco stood in the door way looking smug,

"Well, how's Ginny and what's her name Gabrielle?" George and Harry were held back by Fleur who was surprisingly strong.

"Why Draco? What did they ever do to you? Gabrielle doesn't even know you why her?" Fleur asked, George shifted uncomfortably, he had figured out that Draco had got Gabby because of the fact they loved each other.

"Ah little Gabby, no she doesn't know me but she knows the Weasley's very well." He stared at George "Especially George?"

"What is he talking about George? Did you and Gabby? Are you..?" Fleur asked confused, Harry simply stood their shocked. George stared at the floor then looked up and stared Fleur straight in the face

"We love each other all right? But no we haven't done anything, we were going to tell you when she was better." He left out their little make out session the other night. Fleur, much to George's amazement, smiled at him.

"Draco, why are you targeting them though what have they done to you? You better get those marks off them or so help you!" Harry said firmly

"Or what? You can't kill me because then they will both die." He smirked grimly

18 months earlier at Malfoy Manor

Malfoy point of view:

He looked out my window and saw his parents leaving together, "I should be like that hand in hand with the love of my life, not sat in bed on my own. How come the filthy blood traitors the Weasley's could find their perfect people when all they deserve is the gutters, they don't deserve it? What have they done that is so special anyway? Weasel tagged along with Harry and suddenly he is a hero, he is a coward! How come he and the rest of the family get all the happiness over one heroic moment. I have done everything under my power to prove myself to my family and the dark lord, surely that deserves happiness risking my life, spending all my time worshipping The Dark Lord, and destroying all chance of a normal life to be heroic like my father and Aunt Bellatrix. They have both suffered, my father spent time in askaban for his loyalty and Aunt Bellatrix died, at the hands of Molly Weasley, for being heroic and loyal towards The Dark Lord. I need to get back at them once and for all, they don't deserve what they have and they will pay. They will feel the pain I felt, go through the loneliness despite all their efforts. Killing them would be to easy, no they will watch their loved ones suffer, I will make them suffer. I WILL!" He thought

He slammed his fist at the wall, and walked meaningfully downstairs to the library. He knew what he was looking for his great Uncle had mentioned it once, the Malfoy Mark. He didn't know much about it except that it was dangerous. His father had told him stories of it as a child which his mother disapproved of but he needed to have some sort of power over the Weasley. He went downstairs and through a dark corridor to a large library; the walls were covered in different books and the one spare wall had the Malfoy family tree on. He looked at the huge amount of people on it and went over to the dark magic section, there were many books that hadn't been used in years. He pulled out one called specialised spells, dust poured out as he opened it. He looked at the contents and saw a note which had been written in and was faded but still said the mark, he flicked to the right page and saw a hand written set of instructions;

_The Malfoy Mark_

_Mix the following potion and place it on your hands, once placed on the victim it will start to penetrate their skin and you simply have to say the spell while touching where you want the mark to be to place the Mark. You will have full control of the victims pain and their visions. You can make them feel the worse pain they have ever felt, you can talk to them and they will hear and you can make any vision you want and put it in their head. Warning; if left on the victim too long it will weaken them so much, it could be fatal. It alsogives you ultimate protection, you are bound to them so if you die so do they, but if they die you don't._

_Spell: Kious Malvada_

He read the potion and got the ingredients, it took about a fortnight to brew and once the desired black colour he placed it in a vile. He made a mental note of the spell and returned to his room to plan his revenge. They deserved it after all, in his mind they did anyway.

He decided he had to get someone, Hermionie Granger was too clever the only other person is Ginny Weasley. However she wouldn't got out without Harry easily, he needed to break them up to give himself enough time to capture Ginny. He chose to place charms on each Harry so he would be stubborn and not listen to Ginny in the hope she would be lonely enough to get close to Draco.

**I hope you understand now why Draco is doing this, if you don't then ask me on a review and I will explain. Please write reviews and thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Family's Love

**Chapter 11 - Children will change everything**

"I will figure out a way Draco, mark my words!" Said George, Fleur was standing next to him with tears in her eyes. A petite lady with brown hair and eyes came in wearing a silk dressing gown embellished in green lace daintily walked down the curling stairs. Draco turned and smiled at her,

"Hello Astoria, I'll be up in a minute." He said, as he looked closer he saw her eyes looked nervous. "What's up darling?" George looked confused at the last word, as far as he knew Draco was single. "Astoria what's wrong?" He looked genuinely concerned which shocked everyone,. "How could he be so nice to her and be killing Ginny and Gabrielle?" Harry thought,, he felt anger boiling up and he was about to explode with anger when Draco looked around at Harry,

"Do you want Ginny to die?" Draco said calmly when Harry shook his head he continued "Then tough you can't find a way, the mark is fool proof." He sneered, "Now hold on, Astoria what's wrong darling?" She shuffled around a little bit, not speaking. "Why don't we go in the next room." Draco suggested, Astoria nodded and they walked into the black and green sitting room.

"Draco, I'm sort of... well... I'm going to have a baby." Draco looked shocked as Astoria expected but then smiled, "It's your baby Draco," Draco looked at his beautiful girlfriend, her pale skin and perfect wavy brown hair and smiled to himself. He reached out to her and gave her the most loving embrace, he felt like his whole world was in his arms. It hit him, this is how Harry and George felt, he was blind to their love before, how could he have been like that? Astoria pulled away and looked anxiously at the door as George, Fleur and Harry burst in.

"Get out you three! I don't want to talk to you, I have no clue how to save them." This was a lie he put his hand in his pocket and felt a ripped off piece of paper from the same book that he found the mark, on it was written;

_The mark has only one cure. It won't come off with regular charms, the only way to solve has a 50/50 chance of curing it, it will either kill or cure. The way is too cast crucio, if the pain of the cruciatus is worse than the pain you usually inflict it will break the curse, however it could easily kill the victim. It is hard to use this cure because if you are trying to cure them then you don't want to hurt them anymore, therefore it is nearly impossible to do a strong enough cruciatus._

"_I will think about it, now go!" Draco muttered at them, Astoria smiled at him as the three left._

_George, Fleur and Harry walked past the gates of Malfoy Manor, apparated to the burrow and went inside. George and Fleur went into Gabrielle's room to tell her the news, George looked at Gabby and smiled, he ran over to her bedside and gave her a huge hug. Gabby looked at Fleur nervously, "She knows Gabby, and she's alright with it!" Gabby's face lit up with relief and Fleur came and kissed her forehead,_

"_If it is what you want Gabby then I'm ok with it, but if he ever hurts you he'll have me to answer to. Let's just concentrate on getting you better," Fleur stood up and left George and Gabby alone, they stared at each other, George was looking into Gabby's eyes and admiring her beauty he couldn't just see her eyes but her soul, she meant everything to him. Gabby looking into George's eyes and saw his strength, his protection and most of all his love. It was a good five minutes before they broke their gaze. _

"_What happened? What did Draco say?" Gabby asked him "If he isn't going to save me..." George went to speak but Gabby put her finger to his lips. "...then I would be alright, I would rather die and loved you then lived without you, your love is everything to me George." George was welling up at this and lay next to her on the bed letting her rest her head on his chest. "I won't let that happen, Draco is going to think about. I know this sounds stupid but I think he realises how much you mean to me, because his girlfriend is pregnant." Gabrielle smiled_

"_Then there's hope for us yet. Who's Draco's girlfriend?" She asked, _

"_Astoria Greengrass, now got to sleep I need to get some food. I love you so much Gabby." He placed her head down and got up._

"_I love you so much George," She turned over and went to sleep._

_Harry picked James up and went upstairs to Ginny, when he went in Ginny lifted he head shakily. As soon as she saw Harry and James she smiled, "My favourite boys," She weakly muttered, Harry walked over to her bed and told her everything that happened with Draco, "He is thinking about it! I could be alright Harry, we could be a proper family again. James, You and I." _

"_Ginny I love you so much," He exclaimed and gave her a huge hug. He got up blew her a kiss and went downstairs to find blond haired Victoire prancing around the kitchen her laughs echoing around the room while being chased by Bill, he smiled and sat by George who was staring at the table intently._

_Ron and Hermionie came downstairs beaming, "Why are you so happy dear?" Mrs Weasley asked, leaning over the cooker. After lots of Ron and Hermionie arguing as to who is going to them, Ron blurted out a bit louder than her meant to "Were going to have a baby!" Mrs Weasley ran over to them, knocking over the pan, "Oh that's wonderful, I'm so happy for you," They were soon smothered by everyone and plans for a baby shower were being made, "Oh, we can have it here," Mr Weasley said "We can invite the Luna and her family!" _

_The door burst open and a blonde figure stormed in, everyone held up their wands to him seething with anger._

"_DRACO WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Fleur shouted and Ron stood in front of Hermionie protectively._


	12. Chapter 12 What You Deserve

**Chapter 12 - What you deserve**

"COME TO SENTENCE SOME MORE PEOPLE TO DEATH? GET OUT!" Mr Weasley shouted, Draco help up his wand shakily and was gripping a piece of paper in the other hand, which no one noticed.

"Do you want me to help Ginny and Gabby or not?" He said unsteadily, "I've found a way let me see them."

"I'm not letting you anywhere near them, I'm not stupid now get out!" Mt Weasley said angrily, he pushed Draco out the door with a surprisingly strong force. Draco drooped the piece of paper as he stumbled, the door was quickly slammed shut and Draco's footsteps receded up the hill. Mr Weasley turned around expecting to see relieved faces but was met with a disgruntled George.

"He could have helped Dad," George said sternly "If he came here then he obviously wanted to help! Why else would he come here?" He gave Mr Weasley a questioning look

"Yeah right, he came here to see how much more work until he finishes this whole family off!" Mr Weasley retaliated.

"Don't say that Arthur, they will get better!" Molly quietly replied,

"Stop kidding yourself, they are getting worse and worse. Ginny won't last much longer and Gabby isn't exactly far off." Arthur shouted,

"Arthur stop! Can't you see your upsetting everyone!" She pointed into the corner where everyone had tears in there eyes except Hermionie who was crying her eyes out. Harry and George glared at Mr Weasley then stormed outside. Neither of them cared what the other thought and knelt down to immediately start sobbing, they were both hanging on Mr Weasley's words, they couldn't lose the love of their lives. Even though they were so different when it came to love they were like twins, both of them felt like their whole lives and their reason for living was lying upstairs.

Draco walked up over the hill labouring every step, he reached a big willow tree and sat under the enchanting long leaves and got lost in his thoughts. "I came here to help, I swallowed my pride left Astoria and my child unprotected to come here and they wouldn't even listen. I should just leave them to die" Another voice sounded in his head "No, they don't deserve this even if they are blood traitors, but I'm going to have to find another way to see them, I can't cast the spell if I can't get close enough," He stood up and looked over at the burrow to find another entrance, (hard to find in such a small house, he sniggered to himself) when he saw two people sobbing, when he strained his eyes and saw that it was George and Harry, guilt stabbed his chest and his heart started palpitating, "How could I have done this to them, now I have Astoria and my child I know what they are thinking, but before could I really be that stupid to think love was a myth. Well obviously but I have to solve this and return to his unborn child and Astoria." A thought hit him, a great idea it would be risky but for the best, his mind was set.

Harry looked up over the hill and for a second saw a blonde figure, it must have been his imagination because when he looked again he was gone. "George, this is going to sound cheesy but you know my mother's love protected me?" George lifted his head from his knees and nodded.

"Well, perhaps... I mean if you love Gabby as much as I love Ginny then it could work again. If Draco tried to cast the killing curse on them and we get in the way to protect them then maybe it could remove the marks and save them." Harry added

George looked surprised but sort of happy too, "Maybe, Ginny and Gabby wouldn't like it but if it saves them then I am willing to try anything but what if..." He abruptly stopped as a scream of pain sounded across the hill. Harry and George stood up and ran inside, they were met by everyone staring at the stairs, "Who was it?" Ron asked nobody in particular, but no-one answered, Harry took a deep breath and pulled George up the stairs, George was sure it was Gabby he could recognise her voice anywhere, even if it was a scream. They looked at the doors both rooms were silent, they silence was deafening, then another blood curdling scream sounded from left door, George was right. It was Gabby.

Draco apparated into Gabby's room hoping this would work and that Gabby would be freed and he wouldn't be killed by an angry George. Gabby stared at him terrified, she opened hr mouth to shout for George when she heard that wretched word that would lead to her unbearable pain, Crucio. Pain burned through her body and she didn't bother holding back the tears she arched her back and grasped the bed, she screamed out uncontrollably in terror and pain. All she could think was of George, and why this was happening what had she done to deserve this? The pain stopped as quickly as it came she opened her eyes to see Draco stood up with tears threatening to fall down his face "Draco please, stop it. I can't take anymore," She pleaded "You don't have to do this!"

"SHUT UP YOU ANIMAL, YOU DESERVE THIS," he shouted, inside he didn't feel this way it was the only way to produce a strong cruciatus. She stopped talking, she had been called things before because of being part veela but never a filthy animal, it make her both angry and absolutely hurt. She pleaded with her eyes, he took a step closer and cast the strongest cruciatus he could thinking of her filthy veela side and how much it was what she deserved. This one was definitely stronger because she was screaming terribly. She rolled around on the bed and her face was contorting in pain, she nearly ripped the sheet pulling so hard and when Draco saw the mark glowing and fading he stopped. She immediately went limp, clear arm hanging off the bed. He heard footsteps outside and apparated into Ginny's room.

George and the rest of the family rushed into Gabby's room to find her unconscious on the bed, he ran over to her and saw her arm hanging off the bed completely clear. "It's...It's gone! Mum the marks gone!" He rejoiced, Mrs Weasley ran over and studied the limp arm, there was red around it but no black snake she felt an overwhelming relief and happy tears were flowing from everyone's eyes. A thought crossed her mind, what if Ginny's was gone too! They could be a proper family again! "Shall we see Ginny?" She suggested, everyone agreed and all but George headed into the hallway.

Gabrielle had started to regain consciousness and was asking where Draco was terrified. George smiled at her, and lifted her arm, she suddenly realised her legs no longer felt weak and she could support herself properly, she felt so happy she flung herself at George and they were both crying happily. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, she put her arms around his neck and they shared a kiss, soft but passionately, they only broke apart when a weak but equally heart wrenching scream reverberated through the walls. They sat up alert and they got up, Gabby would have shouted with joy at the fact she should walk without being held down again, but this wasn't the right time. They got to the hallway to see Harry frozen hand on the door knob.

Draco stared at Ginny, who was looking straight at him horrified and screamed automatically ; she looked so weak, she couldn't survive this surely, plus Ginny never screamed. His heart wrenched with guilt at what he had done to her but put it out of her mind, he couldn't afford to feel this way if he wanted to save her. He had no more time to think when he heard footsteps outside, he grabbed his wand and thought of why the Weasley's deserved this he filled his head with the jealousy he had once felt and the extent of their treachery, He ignored a weakly protesting Ginny and cast strongly "CRUCIO!".


	13. Chapter 13 The Final Battle

Chapter 13 – The Final Battle

Harry stormed in anger seeping out his eyes in the form of tears to find Ginny rolling around in pain screaming and Draco with a look of determination upon his face torturing her. Harry's mind was full of questions but he ignored them, this wasn't the time to ask questions, he had to save Ginny! Just as Harry got in, Draco locked the door with a silent spell to keep from distracting himself and carried on torturing Ginny. Harry shouted at him to stop, but Draco ignored him. So he did the only thing he could think of at the time and ran in between Draco and Ginny. His chest was hit with the most powerful cruciatus he had felt since Voldemort used it on him. He felt his body squirming and contorting in pain, he tried to hold in his screams determined not to give Draco the satisfaction but he couldn't help it, he was soon screaming at the top of his lungs and Ginny was staring at him terrified.

Draco's heart ached with guilt he didn't want this to happen, he didn't want anyone to get hurt any more. All he wanted was to be at home with Astoria to look after her but he had to finish was he started, he couldn't leave Ginny like this. It was so much easier to leave then behind and carry on with his life, however he couldn't have his son growing up in the shadow of an evil man like he had to with his father, he wanted the best for his son for people to hear he was a Malfoy and it earning respect for being from a respectful law abiding family not a bunch of crooks who seek power by killing and hurting. He thought of his family how his mother Narcissa had once been a innocent and strong if slightly sly young girl but was 'owned' by Lucius and turned into the bitter weak women, how she had been hurt by his pathetic excuse of a father. He had got rid of his father now and his mother had started to come out of her shell in the knowledge his father was dead and couldn't hurt the family any more.

Everyone outside saw the door slam shut, they all tried alohamora but to now prevail, a million things were running through their heads;

"What was happening?"

"Were Ginny and Harry going to be OK?" and ultimately

"How do we save them?". Everyone seemed to think the last one but only Ron suggested anything, "I know we don't want to but we can't do anything from here, lets go downstairs and try to get in another way." Hermionie smiled at him and said,

"That's clever Ronald," Ignoring the darkness of the matter he replied, "Always the tone of surprise," He laughed to himself and ran downstairs followed by the rest of them. As they past the old kitchen Ron suddenly stopped at the door picking up a piece of paper from the floor, which had been stepped on and crumpled, Fleur banged into him from behind, "Ron, 'urry up their iz no time to look at scraps of paper,". Ron opened it up ignoring Fleur and gasped as he read it,

"He's trying to help," He muttered to himself, they all said 'what?' so he said it louder, "He is trying to help!" He handed the paper to them, they stared at him questions filing their confused minds. After a short discussion they decided to wait outside and hope the 50% chance that Ginny would be OK was right ad try to talk some sense into Draco. They heard the word Avada and stood up stunned, they banged on the door even more confused than before trying to get Draco to stop.

Draco stopped the spell and kicked Harry out of the way, "Move it Potter, your wife is getting what she deserves." Again inside Draco didn't feel this way, everything in his head was telling him to stop and talk to Harry but the sensible side knew it was no use, so he picked up his jealousy and anger and cast the spell again. Ginny writhed in pain while Harry picked himself up and stood between them. "I'm starting to get tired of your heroics Potter," Draco said forcefully, pausing to look at the unconscious Ginny's mark which hadn't changed, it still remained tainting her face and draining her energy, "I guess there's only one way to stop you," Draco didn't want to kill Harry and he could hear fists banging angrily on the door outside but he knew it was the only way to cast the spell on Ginny long enough. He held up his arm and thought of why Harry had to die and shouted "AVADA.." at the top of his voice. As soon as he did Harry assumed he was going to kill Ginny he ran over to her covering her with his body, thinking of anything he could of his mother, how she had protected him everything Dumbledore had said about the matter how Harry had survived because of it and shut his eyes hoping it would work he heard "KADAVRA!" and he fell instantly to the floor. A bright green light filled the room, Ginny screamed as she was raised into the air with the light, shouting at Draco and her face was dripping in tears. Her Mark burned red then disappeared, she fell back onto the bed then stood up suddenly feeling all of her strength come back to her as the light disappeared and she burst into tears over Harry. Draco also collapsed as the light disappeared., the door unlocked and everyone came running in gasping.

Mrs Weasley burst into tears as did everyone else, Mr Weasley ran over to Harry, and Ron to Draco. Ron shouted over the noise, "DRACO ISN'T BREATHING APPARATE TO ST. MUNGO'S!" and soon after Ron and Draco were gone with a pop. Mr Weasley said the same thing, "NEITHER IS HARRY!" Ginny cried so much, Arthur grabbed hold of Harry and Ginny and also apparated St. Mungo's. George heard the shouts held Gabrielle's hand and apparated her to St. Mungo's as well to get her checked out.

St. Mungo's was full of people and there was a variety of smells and sights, there were notices flying around announcing precautions to various common accidents, and healers attending to people left right and centre. When they came in they were met with gasps at the sight, Ron carrying Draco, Mr Weasley carrying Harry with a tearful Ginny close by and George supporting Gabrielle; they must have looked a right sight. Healers ran over to them asking what happened? Who's injured? And various other questions, after a short time four stretchers were flying around the corner and Ginny, Gabrielle, Draco and Harry were levitated onto them and directed to a ward different wards. Harry and Draco to the critical accident wards and Gabrielle and Ginny to the mystery illness ward.

Lucius and Narcissa were called to the hospital, Narcissa looked as pale as a sheet and Lucius looked livid. As soon as Ginny heard of their arrival she was terrified, Lucius was as bad as Draco while she was being held and Narcissa was so protective over her son, Ginny was scared that they would try and hurt her again. She wanted Harry to be here to protect her but he was fighting for his life, he couldn't. Surprisingly she was wrong about Narcissa, she didn't come anywhere near Ginny but Lucius was another matter he came storming in the next day, threatening all sorts of things that terrified her. Fortunately the healer in the room told him to leave and shortly after discharged Ginny when all the tests came back clear. Of course Ginny went straight for Harry, the love of her life.

Gabrielle wasn't sure who this man who had come into her room shouting things at her, she assumed he was a mental patient but realised he wasn't when he starting talking about Draco and George. Just when he held his wand up to her George came in and managed to get him out, he then ran over to Gabrielle apologising to a confused Gabby for leaving her. He explained who Lucius was soon after but was interrupted when the test results came back. They were also clear and she was discharged.

"George?" Gabby asked nervously looking up at the man she loved who she was waiting in the waiting room with.

"Yes darling?" He replied

"You know, we...we have to tell the family we are together sometime." She didn't want to sound demanding and didn't know why she was so nervous "If that's what you want of course George." Surprisingly he smiled at her and gave pulled her closer to him until she got the hint and lay her head on his chest,

"Of course I want that Gabby we can finally be together properly. For ever, we will tell them now yes?" She nodded and beamed up at him. They got up holding hands and decided to just bite the bullet and go into the critical unit where Draco and Harry were sharing a room and the rest of the family were sitting around their beds. They turned around and most gave a double look when they saw that they were holding hands, "What is this?" Mr and Mrs Weasley asked and looked even more confused when they saw Ginny and Fleur beaming up at them, "Are you...? Did you two know?" Ginny and Fleur nodded and George announced

"Mum, Dad me and Gabby are together and before you say anything we love each other," Gabby smiled and stood closer to him, Mr and Mrs Weasley jumped up and gave them both and huge hug then let go smiling happily.

_I hope you enjoying this chapter, please review as it makes me very happy and makes writing worthwhile, I have had so little reviews that I am starting to wonder if it is good or not, I am going to finish it on the next chapter and start on a new fan fic I have in my head. PLEASE REVIEW I will reply to each and every one and I am, more than willing to give advice as well._


	14. Chapter 14 Epilogue

**Chapter 14**

"Mrs Potter, Miss Greengrass?" Ginny and Astoria turned around to see a healer standing in the doorway of the waiting room, "We have some good news on your husband Mrs Weasley and Draco Miss Greengrass." They nodded her to continue. "They have responded well to the treatment they will both be fine." Ginny and Astoria beamed at the healer,

"Thank you so much, are there any lasting symptoms?" The healer shook her head to that question then left.

10 years later;

"Scorpius Malfoy get you backside down here now! We need to leave. Or don't or want to meet the Weasley's and Potters before school?" The low voice of Draco Malfoy shouted up the marble stairs.

"I'm coming Dad, give me a sec!" Replied Scorpius, who carried his full trunk down the stairs running everything over in his mind. He was going to see Rose again and of course Hugo, James, Albus and Lily but especially Rose. Ever since they were young and their families told stories of how they all saved each other from various fates, Rose and Scorpius had started to bond over their families histories.

Draco helped Scorpius with his trunk and carried it to the car, followed by a tearful Astoria and a very exited Scorpius. They left the house to meet outside the others at Kings Cross in 10 minutes.

"Rose, go and check on your brother will you?" Hermionie said, looking down at the excited 11 year old Rose. Rose ran upstairs and jumped onto her brothers bed, "Rose geroff! I'm coming!". 5 Minutes later they were all ready, Rose and Hugo were in the back of the updated car and Hermionie was driving. Rose was engrossed in the updated version of _Hogwarts, A History_

"Rose, you've got the brain of your mother, you don't need to read those books any more! Besides you've read them a million times already." Ron laughed,

"There's no harm in being prepared Dad!" Rose retorted, Hermionie smiled to herself. She was her perfect little girl.

Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily were all ready quickly. Albus couldn't wait to start school. Lily couldn't wait to see Hugo and James wanted to see Teddy again after he got back from his holiday with his grandmother. They were eating a hearty breakfast of bacon rolls prepared lovingly by Ginny. When they had all eaten their breakfast and had checked their packing they were ready to go. Ginny fussed over her children as they got into the car. "Ginny they will be fine stop fussing darling!" Harry smiled. They drove out the long flower lined drive out into muggle London and eventually into Kings Cross. They got out the car and saw Draco, Astoria and Scorpius waiting on bench surrounded by Scorpius' baggage. "Hello everyone!" Astoria warmly greeted them, just as they started on a conversation about Hogwarts houses the Weasley's turned up. Scorpius jumped up and ran towards Rose who laughed and hugged him, all the adults looked at them smiling thinking exactly the same thing. Hugo and Lily started talking about how much they wanted to be starting and James had seen Teddy snogging Victoire so decided to wait until later to catch up with him.

When the children (except Lily and Hugo) were on the train Ron and Harry left to go to work at the Auror office. Astoria went home while Draco went to his work as a healer for mystery disease patients. Ginny and Hermionie went with Lily and Hugo to meet Gabrielle and George at their rather large quaint cottage near Diagon alley (So George could be nearer WWW). Gabby had just given birth to twins one boy called Fred II and one girl called Loire, who were just a week old and were already proving a handful, Loire had got the veela side and was beautiful with blonde hair starting to sprout out of her head while Fred had a tuft of Ginger hair and George was determined to have them both Quidditch players.

When they arrived Gabby, holding the twins, met them at the door smiling at them.

All was well.

_That's it finished I would like to thank everyone who helped me so much, especially Aiesha for her great idea's and help throughout the whole thing! Her pen name is blackdeathangel97 and please read her story as it is so good! REVIEW PLEASE!_

_Disclaimer; I own nothing except Loire Weasley, the bealour cross and chant and I guess the plot throughout the whole story. Obviously J.K Rowling owns everything else:)_


End file.
